Tired of Forgiving
by MusicIsMyPassion
Summary: I forgave him once and I forgave him twice this time I'm leaving, he hurt to many times. First he says the wrong name, then he cheats on me and yet he still living his life while I take care of our baby by myself and I am never going to see him again after what he done to me. -Ally Dawson
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov

_And were back with E news, Austin moon has surprised us yet again when he showed up again with a different girl at the VMA awards at the red carpet yesterday, sources says-_

I shut off the TV after hearing that, you would think after 3 years I would forget about him but I havent, I mean how could I, I almost spent the rest of my life with but today he goes around every single day with a new girl, not that I'm surprised, it's just who does he think he thinking he can break girls hearts like that.

I pretty sure by now you know that I am not a fan of him, you wanna know why? It's because he said the wrong name, he said the wrong name! And I was just stupid enough to forgive him, let me tell you what happened.

_Flashback_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gather together here today in the sign of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony... _You know what let's fast forward a little...

_"Now Ally repeat after me" the preacher said and I nodded for him to continue. "I Ally.." and I repeated "Take the Austin..." "Take the Austin.." I said smiling straight at him. "As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us" Again I repeated._

_"Now Austin repeat after me... I Austin" "I Austin" he said "Take the Ally.." Austin paused for a second a then continued "Take the Cassidy..." When he said that my whole world went crashing down I ran out of the place so fast faster then wind still in my wedding dress and heels._

* * *

Anyways that night we talked through it and he said he was sorry and that he was just nervous about the whole thing, and I forgave him, I know stupid right.

Anyways we postponed the wedding to next month, and about a week or so later I found out I was pregnant and I told him, back idea...

_Another flashback _

_"Hey Austin sweetie, I need to tell you something"_

_"Yea what is it?"_

_"Okay this isn't for me to say and I don't you get mad"_

_"Why would I be mad, what aren't you telling me?"_

_"I'm pregnant" Wow that was easy. When I looked at him, he didnt look happy at all, he looked like he regretted it._

_"Wow, I mean that's huge, are you sure you want to go through with it"_

_"What do mean of course I do it's my baby and I not having a abortion of putting he/she up for adoption, I thought you would be happy, but I guess your not"_

_"It's not that I'm not happy it's that I don't I ready iean were ready for a baby"_

_"Will I do and keeping it, no matter what you or anybody says"_

_"Then I don't know if I can do this"_

_"What are you talking 'can't do this' are you saying that your breaking up with me"_

_"I don't want to this but I don't want to have a baby"_

_"So are you saying it's either you or my baby, I can't believe you would do this to me and the fact that you would, I already have my decision and it's my baby" I said as I opened the door and slammed it behind me._

_End of flashback_

So after I left I went to my mom's house to cool and I would talk to him tomorrow. When I got home I couldn't find him anywhere downstairs so I went upstairs to our bedroom and the door and found him in bed with another girl! And this is what went down.

_Flashback_

_I opened the door and found him in bed with a strawberry-blonde hair girl._

_"Austin!" I yelled his name as he fell out of bed at the sound of my voice and scrambled up and he saw me his eyes went wide open as he went to find some clothes to put on besides his boxers which he already had on._

_"Ally it's not what looks like" don't you ever get tired of that saying?_

_"Really will it's looks like you cheated on me again!" Yep I said it and I forgive him like always hoping he wouldn't do it again, but I guess I was wrong._

_"Ally please I can explain" There goes another one._

_"Please do"_

_"I was depressed that I messed up again and I thought I was going to lose you and I'm sorry, just please forgive me"_

_"So that's gives you a right to sleep with someone else, you know what I am getting sick of this, I am tired of forgiving you, 'cause all you is break my heart over and over again and I don't think I can do this, I mean you were already breakup with me, I guess I'm making it official, and to think that I would come here to try and work things out" I said walking back downstairs and him following him after me._

_"And we can still work this out, we always do" he said as we reached the end of the stairs._

_"I don't think we can-_

_"Austy!" I heard from the top of the stairs and I looked up to see the blond bimbo starring down at Austin not even noticing I was there. I wanted more than to rip her hair out but right now wasn't the time._

_"Cassidy not now" said Austin and that's when I remembered._

_"Cassidy! The name you said at our wedding, now that I think about you were probably sleeping with her the whole time, and I was to oblivious to see it. Tell me how long have you been sleeping with her? I just forgot to ask about her the day of our wedding, so tell me, how long?"_

_"A week before our wedding, but that's not the point I, still love you"_

_"That's not the point?! You know what were done and don't expect to see me again, I'll send someone to get my stuff" I said as I walked out the door to my car I climbed in started the car to only see him in front of my car with tears streaming down his face. Why was he crying I'm the one who's hurt._

_"Please don't do this me, to us" I couldn't stand it anymore so I backed out of the driveway and drove away._

_End of flashback_

And I kept my word I never did see him again, and now I am living in a house by myself raising my 3 year old daughter Athena who never got a chance to meet her father and know she's curious and is bound to ask sometime.

It's been 3 years and I found help after I moved with Athena, my best friend Trish I met after a week of the incident and she's been wondering about the father of Athena to but I never want to talk about so she's hasn't been pushing me about it very lately.

I know one day I'll have to bring Athena to meet her father and I don't know if he's going to be happy about it.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm bacccckkkkk with a another story and I know I haven't updated Hollywood Heights but I really liked this idea and I just had to write, I thought about it in the bathroom, I know weird right but that's where I get away from drama and think.

1)If your wondering how I thought of this story I thought of other stories and I got the idea of him saying the wrong name from F.R.I.E.N.D.S I love that show!

2)The name Athena I got from Dancer06 story 'Two worlds united', I love all 3 of them and the name Athena I just had to use it, so I don't own that name

3)I don't do disclaimers at all because you I know I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize so this is probably the only one you'll see

4)I bet your wondering what the heck is wrong is with Austin, will you will find out later in the story

5)Please don't get offended about the blonde bimbo thing, my best friend is a blonde or was she died her haor

6)This is the last one, please review

Thank you

-MJ :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Pov

"Mommy, mommy" I was awoken by Athena yelling my name and jumping on the bed.

"Hey princess" I said fully awake now, as I checked the time on my nightstand, it read 9;53. I bet your wondering why she is up so early, well Athena is a early riser. "Want to get some breakfast"

"Yeaaaaa!" She screamed excitedly as she ran into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast princess" I said now walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" She screamed again, I should've guessed, she gets it from Austin, it's her second favorite food after pickles of course which she gets from me. I got out a skillet and started making the batter. After I made a few pancakes, I heard the front door open.

"Hey girlie, something smells really good in here" She said as she made a appearance in the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes" I said.

"Auntie Trish" Athena yelled as she got down from the table and ran towards her and embraced Trish's legs.

"Hey sweetie" Trish said as Athena untangled herself from her and went back to sit down. So Ally need any help" Trish said now standing by me.

"Little too late, I just finished" I said walking with a plate with a pancake on it and sitting it down in front of Athena, and as soon as I did she began eating away.

"Good because I am hungry, I didn't have enough time to pick up breakfast on the way here"

"Mommy can I watch TV"

"Yea after your finished eating"

"Can't I eat and watch TV?"

"Fine but just this one time" I said as she got down from the table and carried het plate into the living room.

"Come on Trish" I said starting to follow Athena the same way she just left.

"Yea I'll be in there in a few, gonna get something to eat real quick" she said as I tried to sniffle back a giggle. I sat down next to Athena and turned on the TV, still on the same channel I left it on, and still with the same subject as yesterday, I mean come on when isn't he on here. I was about to change the channel when Athena stopped me.

"No, I want to watch this"

"Seems she has found interest in the Austin Moon" Trish said now walking in with a plate of her own.

"Yea I guess so" I said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Will you don't seem happy about it"

"I don't like the guy, he's so full of himself, I don't understand how girls can flaunt all over him like that"

"I agree with you when you said he's so full of himself but about the last part, I do understand how girls can _flaunt _over him I mean look at him he's gorgeous" she said sighing.

"His looks are a cover up, I mean no that's perfect"

"Ally your not the one to judge people so quickly and he is totally having a effect on you, why does he bother you so much?" Trish said now curious, but we both got interrupted by singing coming from the TV.

_Your a good girl_

_The perfect picture of a angels smile_

_From a magazine __But it's a new world __And I know somewhere_

_The side of you no one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby, no doubt about girl you drive me crazy _

_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me _

_Wanna steal your heart..._

"Steal your heart, steal your heart.." Athena started singing.

"How do you know the lyrics princess" I said.

"I listen to all his music" she said.

"Since when"

"I don't a long time ago I started listening to it"

"Ally I have a idea, why don't we bring her to his concert for her birthday, I'm sure she'll love it" Trish whispered or at least tried.

"I don't know-" I started but then got cut off by Athena.

"Yeaaaaa, please mommy can I go"

"I would but I don't have the money right now" I said hoping to end this conversation but something always or should I say someone, has to bring it back up.

"Oh don't worry about that, I think I can scrape up some money, it'll be my birthday present to her" Thank you Trish, note the sarcasm. What am I supposed to do now, I guess I only have one choice.

"Fine" I said giving up and sighing at the same time.

I guess I'll have to face him sooner than I thought.

* * *

A/N:Yay another chapter down. Anyways do you guys want me to do Austin's Pov, just right it in the reviews or pm me.

1) In the last chapter, I made some mistakes so sorry about that, I'll make sure to check this chapter.

2) Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, which made me really happy, seriously.

3) If you want, you can Pm me if you want to co-write with me on this story.

4) What do you think going to happen next?

5) Review please

Thank you

-MJ :P


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's Pov

_I confess_

_I kind of like it that your innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'm breaking down so you can hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heartp_

"Good night New York" I said as I ran off stage finishing my last song. As I went backstage I was greeted by best friend and director Dez.

"Nice show man, like always"

"Thank dude, I got a get going, got a meet and greet in 15 minutes, catch you later" I said as I walked into my dressing room to get ready. After I got ready I went outside and saw a whole bunch of fans lined up, but mostly girls. I mean who can blame them, look at me. When I got there, Jimmy was looking pretty pissed off.

"Austin where have you been your 10 minutes late" I didn't know I took that long.

"Jimmy there's nothing to worry about they are all still, aren't they? So stop making such a big deal out of it"

"Excuse me, but I don't know who your talking to, and in case you haven't realized I can drop you from my label in a second, so don't go there with me, now go before they leave" be said furious.

"Whatever" I mumbled before going to sign some autographs and take pictures with my fans.

Ally's Pov

It's been a week since the discussion about going to Austin's concert and today's the day we have to start leaving in time for the concert and we still have to find a hotel to stay at, even though it's like 2 days until I actually have to see him, but I figured that I'd get a head start and get settled in.

"Princess it's time to wake up" I said peering my head into her bedroom door, only to she her already up and sitting on her bed.

"Hey mommy" Athena said casually.

"Hey sweetie let's go get you ready" I said. When we got ready, we went downstairs to find Trish already sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"It's about time you guys got ready, you guys take forever" she said

"Trish when did you get her, matter of fact how did you get in?"

"I stole your spare key, now let's get going"

"Mommy what about breakfast?" She said tugging at the end of my pants.

"We'll get some on the way there, k?"

"Okay" She confirmed. We walked out the door and headed to our cars and decided tip take our own cars, in the middle of the drive we stopped at I hop for breakfast, and we made the rest off our journey to Miami until we found a hotel we could rest at.

"What are we going to do for two days here" Trish complained.

"Come on Trish I'm sure there's s lot we could do"

* * *

Turns out I was wrong, we barely, did anything because of me, because I didn't want to go anywhere in case I would run into Austin, and I didn't want that to happen, so I always made a excuse to get out of it. The only thing that we did together was going swimming in the inside pool. Anyway it's the day of the concert and Athena couldn't be anymore happier.

"Come on Ally, can I please pick out a outfit for the concert, for you to wear"

"Trish I perfectly fine wearing this" I said motioning to my outfit. I wore dark skinny jeans a white tank top and black converse.

"But it's to dull" She said disgusted with my outfit.

"Trish!" I whined

"Fine" She said defeated. We all got dressed and headed out taking Trish's car since I didn't know where to go or what the place was called. When we got there the place was crowed and filled with screaming girls, figures. As we got to the front of the line Trish asked for 3 tickets.

"You're lucky these are the last ones" The person behind the window said then put up a sold out sign on the window and we heard plenty of groans from behind us and I couldn't help but laugh, oh the irony. When we got inside the place was packed with screaming girls and no one was even on stage yet, you've got to be kidding me right? But as I looked down Athena was screaming as well, even though she couldn't see, so I lifted her up on my shoulders so she could, but it only got worse when she started screaming in my ear.

The lights dimmed and music started playing and became silent, are you kidding? They scream when he not out here but they don't when he's about to? If anything they should of screamed louder. I spoke to soon as he came out on the stage and started singing, and the screams were getting louder, if that's even possible.

I guess now's the time to see what the person who broke my heart looks likes. Hopefully he won't recognize me.

* * *

A/N: Not sure if the last sentence makes sense so please tell me if it does. I know it's not as long as I thought it would be but whayever. I put Austin's Pov in the so you could how he if now, so what do you think of Austin?

Please Review

Thank you

-MJ :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's Pov

It was in the middle and I thought I was going to fall down because Athena kept jumping up and down my shoulders. And with the loud screams in my ear, it was not worth it. Even Trish was screaming. Then all the sudden he stopped the music and he started speaking into the microphone. I thought he might of saw me and point me out, but lucky he didn't.

"This next song is different from my other songs, and I just wanted to play it for you guys tonight so I hope you like it" he said as the music started playing, he was right it was different from all of his other songs. Then he started singing.

Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Always singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognise me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

Oh... Oh...  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh... Oh...  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now  
(You could see, you could see me now) He finished.

Oh my goodness. I felt like crying and it wasn't because he had hurt like usual, this time it was because of the beautiful song he had just played. Everybody started screaming including me.

The concert the finally ended and there was a meet and greet outside which of course I didn't want to go incase he might recognize me.

"Please, please mommy can we go" Athena said jumping up down.

"Can you go ask Auntie Trish?" I said.

"But I want you to come with me and I don't where Auntie Trish is" Oh I forgot she went to the bathroom.

"Fine let's go" I said walking her to the long line hearing her squeal in excited. It took about 20 minutes until we got to the front of the line and I kept trying to hide my face with my hands so he couldn't see me.

"What's your name sweetie" Austin asked. But Athena couldn't say anything because she was so love strucked or whatever you want to call it for a 3 year old, about to be be 4 in a day.

"Her names Athena" I said for her and I swore I saw him look at me boldly like he was trying to remember something.

"Do I know you? You sound familiar" Crap.

"Um no" I said.

"Really then move your hands away from your face" he said. I slowly removed them and put my hair over my face instead and Athena was looking at me weird. Just then Trish came back, what the heck was she doing in a bathroom for 20 minutes? She probably got lost.

"And your hair" he said.

"Mommy why won't you show him your face" Athena said. I then moved moved my hair hoping he wouldn't recognize me and ignoring Athena's question. When I looked up at him, I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Ally, is that you" he asked still unsure. I nodded slowly not sure what else to do and I'm pretty sure people behind us were getting aggravated. I wanted to run more then anything but I couldn't.

"Ally you know him?" Trish said surprised.

"Ally I can't believe your really here, I've been trying to get in contact with you over the few years but I couldnt, your mom even wouldn't tell me" he said standing up and reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me" I said sternly. I said backing up and by now everyone and I mean everyone was looking at us.

"Ally please don't do this again. I thought I'd never see you again" he said coming closer to me.

"I said don't touch me. Your right I thought I would never see you again either but I only came here for one reason" I said bringing Athena to my side.

Austin glanced at her then back to me. "Mine?" He said and I knew exactly what he meant.

"No mine, remember you didn't want nothing to do with her" I said quieter so no one could hear.

"Ally I wasn't ready, I thought you would understand" he said.

"Whatever I'm leaving, come on Athena" I said taking her hand and walking her away from him.

"Ally!" But I ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

**The song is called If you could see me now by the script. I love that song and I just heard of it recently. You should listen to it and tell me what you think about.**

**The request I got from guest saying that I should use the song Jar of hearts, I will totally do that but it will have to be later in the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I am open for requests that you want to happen in the next chaper. I know this chapter is kind of short so I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**Thank you, peace.**

**-MJ :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov

On the car ride back to the hotel Trish and Athena kept asking questions but I told them that I would answer their questions when we got there.

When we got into the hotel room I got a earful of questions.

"Ally, how do you know him?"

"Mommy why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys will you let me speak and I will tell you everything" I said sighing.

"Go ahead" Trish said with a little anger in her voice.

"Okay, me and him used to be together, in fact we almost got married"

"What do you mean almost?" Trish said curious.

"It's a long story and I don't want to get into that at the moment"

"Ally you have to tell us, we have all night" Trish said irritated.

"Fine, he said the wrong name, he said some girls name named Cassidy, even to this day I still remember it, so I ran out of the alter. Then later that night he claimed he was nervous, so I forgave non-profit

"Wrong move" Trish said slightly shaking her head.

"Trish let me finish. I know it was the wrong move" I paused because I didn't want to say this part in front of Athena. "Princess can you go in the other room for a sec?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate for a second then agreed nodding her head and walking into the other room.

"Why did you make her leave"

"Because I don't want her to here this, anyways as I was saying, we decided to postpone the wedding for a few weeks later, so a few days later after our messed up wedding I took a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant with Athena and when I told him he wasn't happy about it at all, he said we weren't ready and he didn't say it but he made it clear that I should get a abortion, and he pretty much try to make decide between him and my baby so I chose Athena and I left"

"Way to go girl"

"I'm not finished, I went back the next day to try and work things out and when I found him in our room, he was in bed with a different girl and a while later I found it was that Cassidy girl he said at our wedding and I was done with all of it and I left and never saw him again until today"

"Wow that was a long story. I can't believe he wouldn't take care of his own child and then cheat on you"

"Me either I thought he was different I should of learned the first time he cheated me"

"He cheated on you before! Yea you should of learned then, matter of fact if I were you I wouldn't kicked him where the sun don't shine and-

"Okay Trish I get it"

"Will you know what they say looks can be deceiving, let go to bed I'm tired" She said yawning and walking into the room where Athena was to found her already asleep. And as soon as we hit the bed we were out like a light.

Austin's Pov

"Austin who the hell was that" Jimmy kept questioning me.

"No one"

"No one? Then why don't you tell me who she is cause she sure didn't seem like no one. Do you realize this is going to be everywhere-

"I get it! She's just a ex from a long time ago, that's all" I said starting to get frustrated.

"What her makes her different from the others"

"What do you mean"

"I mean why does she make you beg on her knees, you've never done that before"

"I wasn't on my knees"

"Close enough you could've been"

"Alright! I almost married 3 years ago then I messed up really bad and she left me and I never saw her again until today of course" I said letting out a deep sigh.

"What about the little girl"

"What little girl?" I said pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Austin don't play stupid, I know you know what I'm talking about. The little girl next to her"

"Her daughter"

"Who's her father?"

"Um I- I am" I stuttered out.

"What! You need to find her or call her now"

"Why?" Why does he want me to get in contact with Ally, did he not see what just happened"

"Because she might go telling people that your the father or her daughter and if she does your career is over"

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that and besides I don't have her phone number"

"Well then get it...

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so much.**

**I dont know what to say in this author's note but please Review.**

**-MJ :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's Pov

I got up and I was about to make breakfast when I realized that we were staying in a hotel, so I decided to call room service.

Once I did I got in the shower, then got dressed but I'm going to spare you the details of my outfit. I went to wake Athena first to find her already sitting up on her bed reading a book, she's really smart for a four year old.

"Happy birthday princess" I said really cheery. Is that even a word? Oh well.

"Thank you mommy" she said not really excited still reading her book.

"What's wrong" I said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing" she said still not paying any attention to me.

"It's your birthday and your not really happy about it" she didn't say anything, ignoring me, so I took the book away from her hands. "Your not getting this back until you tell me what's wrong"

"Why did you make me leave the room yesterday" she said now turning her attention to me.

"Sweetie I only did that because me and auntie Trish had to talk about some things that you weren't suppose to hear"

"Okay"

"Come on let's go wake up Trish" I said as Athena ran out of the room to Trish's room. When we walked out we already found Trish already eating breakfast while watching tv.

"Trish when did you wake up"

"Since no one would answer the door when someone was knocking on it"

"I didn't hear it. We were on our way to your room now to wake you up" Athena said.

"To late, come eat breakfast and watch tv" Trish said motioning to Athena to go sit by her.

"I told her last time she couldn't watch tv while eating breakfast anymore"

"Come on it's her birthday for crying out loud and besides I don't see the problem with it" Trish informed me.

"I guess. So whatcha watching" I said sitting next to them.

"Your yelling at Austin yesterday"

"Wait what, it's on tv"

"Will yea when you know Austin Moon your going to be on the news, E! News to be exact"

"Now everyone knows. I bet the whole world hates me for yelling at him"

"Well I'm sure it's not the whole world, there are some that don't even like him"

"Way to make me feel better Trish" I said sarcastically.

"Yea no problem" she said not noticing it.

"Trish you know I didn't-" I got interrupted when my phone started ringing.

"Who is it mommy" I looked at the caller ID and got a happy feeling in my gut. Does that even make since?

"It's Elliot"

"Oooh is it that cute guy that's works at the library?" Trish said.

"Yea, now if you will excuse me I have a phone call to answer" I said walking into another room while answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Ally, it's me Elliot"

"I know, I have caller ID" I said laughing a little.

"Oh right, I feel stupid. Anyways I called to ask you out for dinner" he asked kind of hopeful.

"Yea alright when" I asked calmly even though I was freaking out inside.

"How about tonight?"

"Um how about tomorrow, it's Athena's birthday today and I want to spend it with her"

"Okay that's fine i'll see you tomorrow night at 9"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up and went back in the room where Trish and Athena were.

"He asked me out"I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Eeeppp when is it?" Trish excitedly said.

"Tomorrow, so that means we have to hit the road today so I can be ready for my date tomorrow"

"Alright well-known" Trish got interrupted when my phone started ringing again. "Man what is it with your phone"

"I don't know" I said fishing it back out again.

"Is it Elliot again" Athena asked.

"No, I don't even recognize it"

"Answer it, it might be important" Trish said.

"Fine" I said clicking answer.

Austin's Pov

"Did you find it yet?" I asked Dez who was on his laptop looming for Ally's phone number. If you want to find out anything you ask Dez, even though he may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox he knows how to find anything on the internet.

"Not yet. What's the deal with her anyway? How come you never told me about her?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just keep looking"

"I am. I found it, here it is" he said turning the laptop to face me. I took out my phone and started dialing the first few numbers then stopping.

"Aren't you going to call her?"

"I don't know, what if she doesn't want to talk to me"

"I'm sure she doesn't seeing how she yelled at you yesterday"

"True, I guess I should just call her"

"Why is it that your calling her again"

"Jimmy wants me to call her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone that her daughter is my daughter, but I'm pretty sure she won't because she would of done it a long time ago if she was planing to"

"Wait is it true"

"Yea, but I will explain it to you later" I press talk on my phone and held it up to my ear. After ringing for a few seconds the machine answered saying something about the other line is busy. "She on the phone with someone else, i'll call back in a few minutes" I said to Dez and he nodded understanding.

"A few minutes later I called again and surprisingly she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally"

"Who is this" She questioned.

"Wow you would think you would recognize me considering we knew each other our whole life's" I said sarcastically.

"Is this Dallas?" Who the check is Dallas? Oh right her ex-boyfriend from high school.

"No guess again"

"Look I don't really have time for this, it's my daughter's birthday and your kind of wasting my time" It's my daughter's birthday today? I've missed so much of her life because of my own problems back then. "Austin?" She guessed.

"Yes, how did you know"

"You were talking out loud, like you used to do" I can't believe she even remembers that.

"Oh, I called because...

* * *

**Should I call that a cliffhanger or not, I guess it's up to you. The rest of their conversation in the next chapter. Did you think I would leave it off there?**

**I wonder what's going to happen next. What do you think is going to happen with Austin and Ally's convo?**

**For this chapter can I please at least get 5 reviews so I can get to 30 please?**

**-MJ :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's Pov

Ugh! What does he want? Just as everything was going great for me, he has to call. How did he even get my number?!

"Austin how did you even get my number" I said cutting him off from what he was about to tell me.

"Um, I had someone look it up on the internet" he said kind of hesitant.

"Oh so your cyber stalking me now?"

"I have a reason as to why I was 'cyber stalking' you"

"And you admit, never thought I'd see the day when you would tell me truth" True.

"Ally it was a long time ago, can't you just get over it? As I was saying before-

"Get over it? I'm way passed over it. I don't hold gmail grudges. Will there's only one"

"What is it, and what about at my concert when you were yelling at me and you don't hold grudges"

"I'm not telling you and at your concert, just seeing your face made me mad at you all over you again I just had to get that out of my system. And I already told you that had one grudge left and had nothing to do about what I said yesterday"

"Why can't you just tell me, you can trust me" I wanted to say something like, 'The last time I trusted you broke my heart.' But I just told him I don't hold grudges so yeah...

"Wasn't there a reason why you called me?"

"Oh yeah, but I don't think I should tell you over the phone, can we meet some where?"

"Today? No, it's my daughter's birthday today"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Cant, have a date tomorrow"

"How about I meet you tomorrow earlier then your date"

"What is so important you have to tell me that you can't tell me over the phone? If you haven't notice I'm trying to get out of seeing you"

"So you don't have a date tomorrow?"

"That's not what I was saying and I actually do have a date tomorrow"

"Can you please just meet me tomorrow at 4, plenty of time for you to get ready"

"Oh wait, I forgot I'm leaving later on today so I can make my date"

"Is that a another excuse for not seeing me?"

"No it isn't, I got to go I spent enough time on the phone with you. And I'm missing Athena's birthday! Bye" I said out of realization.

"Wait Ally-" But before he could finish I hung up and went back into the other room while turning off my phone so I wouldn't get interrupted again.

Time to celebrate my daughters birthday.

Austin's Pov

"She hung up" I said in frustration.

"What did she say" Dez asked still looking at his computer.

"She said she's leaving tomorrow and what are you looking at" I said coming around to sit on the couch beside him.

"Twitter. Everyone is talking about how Ally yelled at you yesterday"

"What are they saying" I said shifting my head to look at the computer.

"The usual. 'Who does she is yelling at my man'" He said moving his head and finger like a girl would, you know the ones with attitude.

"Please don't ever do that again. And how is that usual."

"How you been on your Twitter lately it's all people are talking about since yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if some crazy fan girl attacks her on the streets our what about the paparazzi? If I were you I'd warn her"

"Oh my gosh, your right Dez, woah that I'd never hear that coming out of my mouth" I said under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "I have to call her" I picked up my phone and dialed her number that I recently memorized. After a few rings it went to the machine.

"She turned off her phone" I groaned as I threw my phone on the couch.

"Will you might want to hurry, the comments are getting intense"

"What do you mean" I said sitting by him again.

"I mean, your fans are like- you know what look for yourself" he said turning his laptop towards me.

He was right, again. Just looking at the comments made me feel bad for her. There was even one that made me want to protect her, like I should of done 5 years ago. It said...

_If I ever see her on the street, she better regret it._

* * *

A/N: Okay I have to ask again, did that last sentence make sense? And who do you think the person on Twitter is?

What is Ally's grudge? Or if your wondering a out something else ask me in the reviews. Now that I got the questions out of the way I am really sorry for not updating in a while and I feel bad that I gave you a short chapter, I was busy updating my other stories and other things, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?

_**Please can I get 4 reviews**_, I'm not asking for much because I usually don't get a lot for my other stories but I think this story might be better then my others and also because _**I want to**_ **_at least get to 35 but feel free to go pass it._**

Thank you

-MJ :P


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's Pov

"Okay Athena ready to celebrate your birthday?" I stated as I came back into the room.

"Yeaaah!" Athena screamed excitedly.

"Wait, Ally who were you on the phone with" Trish asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now is not the time for that. Right now is the time to celebrate my daughter's birthday. So where you want to go Athena?"

"I dogn't know, I just want to spend the day with you guys and besides I don't know any places around here, if you've forgotten I've never been to Miami." Awww, my little princess wants to spend the day with me... and Trish.

"Oh, I know how about we have a girl's day, we can go shopping, get our nails and hair done, and we can look for boys, shopping-

"You already said that, and Athena not old enough to be looking good boys and I have a date tomorrow so that's a no for me"

"So I guess I'll be the only one looking boys today, but we are totally going shopping" she squealed excitedly.

"Mommy why can't I look for guys"

"Because your only five"

"Age is only a number" She pouted.

"Where did you hear that from" I bending down to her height.

"I read it in a book"

"Okay when we get back I'm taking away your books"

"But it's my birthday, and your going to take away my books?"

"Fine I will tomorrow, now let's go, we have some shopping to do" When did I turn into Trish.

Austin's Pov

"What are looking at" Dez asked peering over my shoulder.

"Some of the comments, hey does this name look familiar to you" I pointed it out with my finger.

"Hmmm, oh yeah didn't you say that you use to date some name Brooke in high school?" Oh yeah I forgot about her, I can't believe I didn't recognize her name. I broke up with her because she a little crazy and way to clingy.

"Why you want to know?"

"No reason, I just thought that the name looked familiar so that's why I asked"

"Ok. Oh! I forgot Jimmy told me to tell you that you have a meeting at 3 O'clock" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:51.

"Dez! Why didn't you tell me earlier, now I'm going to be late"

"Sorry buddy I forgot, you know I have I can't remember some, just to glad that I told you earlier then I would of" He's right, he forgets things a lot. One time he forgot to tell me about a meeting with Jimmy, only to remember 2 days later.

"I know but I got to go don't want to be even more late then I already am. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay bye" I hear him say on my way out.

By the time I get there it was 3:23 and I walk in to a very pissed off Jimmy.

"What took you long?"

"Sorry I'm late, Dez didn't tell until the last minute, like always"

"Oh I knew I shouldn't of tell him, especially since last time" He said taking a deep breath. "Anyways take a seat" His hands motioning to chair in front of his desk.

I pull out the chair and take a seat. "So what do you want to talk about. In other words why am I here?"

"I know what you meant the first time so don't give me that attitude. And I think you know why your here"

"Actually I don't so care to explain?" I said not even bothering to apologize for what I said earlier.

He took a deep breath again. "Did you talk to that girl yet? Is she going to keep _it _a secret"

"Yes I did but she how up on me before I could tell her. I don't see why I have to anyways, I know she's not going to say anything, she hasn't all these years so why would she now?"

"Austin you don't get it, the press make up stuff all the time what is they say your a deadbeat dad who never took care of his child. I don't want that kind of attention on my label , you know what I can see it now ' Austin Moon's ex came back with _his_ child?" What made so scared about what he said is that it's true. I am a deadbeat dad who never took care of his kid. It also made me think if she didn't come here to have me be the father of _ our _kid, then why did she come and why was she at my concert, I thought she said she never wanted to see me again.

"What makes you so sure that they know she has a kid and that it's mine or that they even saw her?"

"They already have, the paparazzi notice everything, but they don't know your the father, that's why you need to get her to keep quiet" He said showing me it on his phone.

"It's not like someone's going to walk up and ask her if that's my child"

"The paparazzi will"

"But they don't even know her name our where she lives"

"And you doubt that they won't find out? Austin if you don't deal with, I will" He said as he dismissed me.

* * *

A/N: I feel like this is the worse chapter yet, don't you agree with me?

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and to _**guest who asked me to update on Monday, sorry I couldn't do that but I did today, but I did love your review so much because it means that you enjoy my story or at least like it, am I right? Sorry** _I really don't have much faith in myself.

_**So I know this is a lot to ask for, but how about 8 reviews,**_ I don't expect it but I just at least want to get to get to ten at one point so I'm taking baby steps.

**_Oh! I almost forgot we now know who the Twitter person which is Brooke! Who expected it? Did anyone think it was Cassidy? But I will tell you she will come up in the story later._**

What would you like to see happen? _**And in case your wondering how old is Austin and Ally are (which I bet you were), Austin is 24 and Ally is 23 and they were 18 when they almost got married, I know young right, and they were living together! And Athena is 5 now, I not sure if I put it in the other chapters or not.**_

Thank you!

-MJ :P


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's Pov

All day me, Trish and Athena, went shopping and got out hair done, and we even-but mostly me- got nasty looks from people. When we got back to the hotel, I immediately begin packing.

"Ally, we just got back, there's no need to rush"

"Yea but what about my date, I have to be there on time"

"Ally it's tomorrow, we can leave in the morning. What time is your date?"

"It's at eight"

"The why are you rushing, we will be there on time and besides Athena looks like she's going to pass out second"

"Fine, I guess your right, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning" I said dropping the clothes that I was holding into my duffle bag. "Let's go to sleep, I don't think I would have enough energy to drive all the way back" I said yawning and falling back on the bed as my eyes felt heavier and heavier, then finally sleep overtook me.

_I was walking down the street and people were looking at with disgust. I'm pretty sure that their looks could kill you, the way they were glaring daggers at my head._

_I found myself walking to Melody Diner at a few minutes. I walked in and instantly all eyes were on me. I walked really cautious and slowly to the counter, as I was looking at my surroundings, very carefully and scared at the same time, incase someone might sneak up on me._

_"Hey Cassidy, can I get a chicken pot pie, to go?"_

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"Excuse me" I said as I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion._

_"Oh don't play dumb Ally, you know what you did, and you have the nerve walking around here like you belong"_

_"I don't even know what your talking about, what did I do?"_

_"Ally I don't have the time for this, just take your food and get out" She said throwing the bag at me as I barely caught it._

_"Ok..." I said unsure what she was even talking about. I walked back outside to find a mob of people with torches, and rakes. I kept walking though, thinking nothing of it, but then I realized they were following me._

_"Umm... May I help you?"_

_"Get out of our town" One of them said._

_"Excuse me. I live here too, I have my rights"_

_"Not here you don't, we want you out of here. And if you leave, we'll just have to force you out"_

_"I don't even know what's going on here, so will someone mind telling me?"_

_"We can show you" A third said with a devious smile as her torch lit on fire and they started chasing me down the street, with me screaming my head off. They were gaining on me when they finally caught me._

_"Now, we'll make sure your never be seen in this town again" And then they all started crowded me and saw someone pull out a knife and..._

"AHHHH..." I screamed as I jolted awake in bed.

"Ally what's wrong" Trish said jolted awake in her bed next to mine.

"Mommy what's the matter" Athena said next.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, it was just a bad dream"

"What was it about" Trish said still not fully awake.

"I don't feel like talking about it, I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep, we have to wake up early" I said not even realizing that they had already went to sleep. "Way to listen Trish" I said sarcastically. But I guess she heard me because the next thing I knew a pillow was being thrown at my head.

"Oww"

* * *

The next morning we woke up around a quarter after ten. We were finished packing, which wasn't very long, since I packed a little yesterday and we hadn't brought much with us in the first place.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me" Trish said out of nowhere, as I was pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how you didn't tell me about Austin?"

"Trish, I thought we've talked about this"

"I know but I just can't stop thinking about the fact after 5 years that we have been best friends, that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me who was the father of Athena" Good thing that Athena was asleep in the back seat, I really didn't want her to know right now.

"Trish I didn't tell you because, that was in the past and even if I did tell you,I bet you wouldn't believe me anyways and I didn't think it was a big deal" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You didn't think it was a big deal?! Just imagine how Athena feels not getting able to know her father. And to not tell me; your best friend, if you've forgotten, after everything we've been together were supposed to trust each other, not keep secrets!"

"I thought we done with, I thought we were passed this, I don't know why you decided to bring it up two days later, now look where it's got us"

"I didn't the first night, because all I wanted was to know then was, what happened between you two, I didn't think he would turn out to be Athena's father or be a big part of your life and when I tried to talked to about what were talking about now, you were to tired, in fact we all were so I didn't push it any further. Then yesterday was Athena's birthday and I didn't want to ruin it or cause a argument on her day, and make it about us" Trish said in all one breath, well almost.

"Then why are we talking about this now, when she's right in the backseat and could wake up at any moment"

"You your right why are we even talking about this now? Let's just get home" After she said that we didn't speak anymore, through the whole drive to Orlando.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay so I didn't get as much reviews as last time, so maybe I should take tinier baby steps, so how about 7?, that would make 48 reviews, please?**_

_Ok on other news, I would of updates yesterday but I was lazy, so yeah not really a good excuse. Feel free tell me what you thought about this chapter or post your favorite part oh and get ready because in the next chapter it's Ally's date with Elliot.._

Am I missing anything, cause if I am PM me or review and ask and I will PM you and answer your question.

-MJ :P


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's Pov

Once we got back Trish didn't talk to me, instead she just left while saying goodbye to Athena. Right now I'm getting ready for my date with Elliot. I walked to my closet and decided on what I should wear. Right now would be a good time to have Trish here, but since she's mad at me, I'm going to have to do this alone.

Finally I decided on a red halter dress that was tight on the waist and flows to the bottom of my knees with a black cardigan, strappy black one-inch high heels to match, gold and black hoop earrings and my hair loosely curled.

"Mommy where are you going?" I heard Athena's voice from the doorway.

"Mommy's going on a date" I said now turning towards her.

"Date?" She said not understanding.

"It's where people get to know each other"

"Do I get to go"

"I'm sorry princess but it's only for adults"

"Then who's going to watch me?" Crap. I completely forgot about that. Will now I guess I have to call Trish.

"Trish is going to"

"Then how come she's not here" What's with the questions?

"She's um on her way"

"Okay" She said then walked out the door. I got my phone from the nightstand beside my b ex and called Trish. After the rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish is me Ally"

"I know I have caller ID"

"Oh... Any ways I know we had a big argument a while ago but I have a huge favor to ask you and I know you might say no but-

"Ally would you just tell me already"

"Oh right. Do you mind watching Athena? I kind of have a date with Elliot tonight and forgot to get a babysitter"

"I'm on my way" After she said that she hung up. After 10 minutes of waiting the door bell ringed. Thinking it Trish I answered.

"Finally you're here, l thought you were never going to sho-" I stopped in mid sentence when I looked up and found Elliot looking at me with a amused expression.

"What makes you think I wouldn't of shown up?"

"Oh no, I thought you were Trish, she's coming to babysit Athena for me"

"Speaking of which where is that little munchkin?"

"She's in her room, hold on I'll get her" I walked in her room to see her coloring in her coloring book. "Athena Elliot wants to see you" She dropped her coloring book and ran out of the room before I could say anything else.

"Elliot!" She screamed running into him.

"Hey little munchkin" He said bending down to pick her up, showering her in kisses.

"Hey sorry, I took long there was traffic" Trish said rushing through the door.

"Trish you live five blocks away"

"So that's means there can't be traffic- oh hey Elliot, I'll just take her" Trish said now noticing Elliot and trying to pry Athena away from him.

"Come on Athena, let go" I now trying to help Trish. "Princess please let go, we have to go"

"Fine" She said pouting, now releasing her arms from his neck.

"You'll see him some other time, okay?" She nodded and ran to Trish. "Okay I'll see you when I get back, bedtime is at 8:30, don't forget that there's-

"Ally I got this, I've done this before and when you get back we have to have talk, now go have fun" She said shoving us out the door. "But not to much fun" she added whilst me and Elliot were- more like me- blushing furiously. Usually when I go on a date I have three tests for the guy I go out with. I know your probably judging me but one thing you should know is that I'm not picky, it just helps me pick the right guy even though Austin didn't turn out right, you know I don't even know why I'm talking about Austin, I'm supposed to be on a date with Elliot.

"So where are we going" I said still making our way top his car.

"I was thinking a movie, dinner and a walk on the beach" He said, unlocking his car doors with a on his keychain. Now finally at his car, I thought of test number one. I want to see if opens the car door for me, instead he walked around his car and hopped into the driver seat, while I just outside the door, waiting.

He rolled down his window with a curious look. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"Oh yea, I kind of zoned out a little" I lied. I didn't want him to know about him not opening the door because it'll probably ruin the date.

Test One: Falied.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I took so long, but it is spring break so yeah..._

_Review please, I'm not even going to ask for a certain number, I'll just let you review on your own terms. Please tell me what you think of this chapter even though it's short and probably not my best. Next chapter is the rest of Ally's date, Trish and Ally talk, and Austin tries to get in contact with Ally._

_Oh by the way I made a new story, it's called 'Stranger', you can read it if you want to if you haven't yet, and please review for that too I only have three so far and if you haven't notice I change my user name a lot so you might not recognize most of the time._

-MJ :P


End file.
